Afterlife
by AustereS0uls
Summary: A bunch of multisakura one-shots which are based on a song in each chapter. 02.[ItaSaku]He made mistake after mistake. He gave in to drugs, he trusted the wrong people and he betrayed his loved ones... but she didn't seem to care as she too made some wrong choices [AU,multisakura,one-shots,song fic-ish]
1. Bernadette

Hello~

So, I'll try to write a multi-chapter fic again (since the first one didn't turn out like I'd like to)

Each chapter's title will be a song that I like and I'll TRY to keep the story related to the song (or of what I think that the song means)

Each chapter, of course, will be a different pairing, since this is a multi-Sakura fic.

I hope that you'll like it ^ x ^

Title: Bernadette

Artist: IAMX

Pairing: NaruSaku

Set it: France, 1880

Genres: Hurt/Comfort & Angst

* * *

It was a lovely, sunny day in the city of Paris. The birds were chirping and flying from tree to tree while a group of kids were running and playing around. They had a destroyed ball with them but as it seems they decided to ditch the ripped ball and explore the beautiful city instead.

* * *

_**You and me in a playhouse**__**  
**__**Living in a veil**__**  
**__**We never need to go without**__**  
**__**Memories bring no joy or peace**__**  
**__**We are alone and all we need**_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki had just finished his shift in the bank and was heading home after a long day. He was exhausted by having to go through another day without…_her. _He lost her two months ago and he just couldn't stop thinking about the day when…that knife went in her stomach. He couldn't forget how the blood was dripping on the hands of the thief who tried taking their money. He couldn't forget how her eyes went wide and how her violet eyes stared right at his filled with terror face.

He then snapped out of his daze and kept walking towards his home. As he was passing by a fountain, he saw a bunch of kids with bloody knees, playing in the mud carelessly. He smiled slightly as he thought about how his late wife would always talk about her want for kids and that she thought that their children would be the cutest kids on earth. He felt his eyes watering up so he run home quickly, in hope that nobody would see him cry again.

* * *

_**Tuning out of their poison**__**  
**__**Every waking day**__**  
**__**Intolerance to overcome**__**  
**__**Fortunes won by the boys with their guns**__**  
**__**We are alone, nowhere to run**_

* * *

His friends knew that he couldn't ever get over his wife's unfortunate death. They tried taking him with them on their trips but he just wanted to stay home all day, looking at his wife's picture.

After what seemed forever, he unlocked the door of his house. _Her dream house._ She once told him that she wanted a house with a garden so she could plant many beautiful flowers. He promised her that one day he would make her dream come true and here he is now…staring at a fully furnished house that seemed totally empty to him.

He took off his shoes and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He stared of the window and noticed that some of the plants in the yard needed watering so he went out to take care of his late lover's garden. He stared there for a good 2 hours, watering the flowers and thinking about how she loved telling him about the different types of plants and flowers.

He raised his head to wipe off the sweat off his forehead only to realize that it was already getting dark. He decided to go inside when suddenly, he some a glimpse of _pink hair._ He turned his head towards the direction of this mysterious person, only to see a woman around his age, staring back at him. She was wearing a long black dress and lacy black gloves. He slowly narrowed his eyes and thought _"who in the name of God had pink hair?", _She simply smiled at him before turning her at him and walking straight ahead without looking back. He for some unknown reason, followed her towards the forest she was heading to. As he got closer and closer, he took his eyes off of her back for a moment to look around but once he turned back, she wasn't there. He spun around trying to catch a glimpse of her again.

After a few minutes, he heard a giggle coming from behind the trees. As he got closer, he saw the pink haired woman sitting next to a big oak tree.

* * *

_**Bernadette, you are my liberty**__**  
**__**I celebrate the day**__**that you changed my history**__**of life and death**__**  
**__**We'll always lead you into love and regret**__**  
**__**But you have answers and I have the key**__**for the door to Bernadette**_

* * *

He spent the next few hours with a total stranger, ignoring the fact that he had to be at work in a few hours. Plus, she could me a psychotic killer or a thief… but something about her… made him forget about the death of his wife for a small period of time. She didn't say much. She kept staring at him and caressing his cheek from time to time. She made him happy…alive…

He noticed that see had a pair of beautiful green eyes that could captivate anybody. She sure was a weird and unusual creature. She asked him about him life and they kept talking about his goals and fears. The only thing that he knew about her though was her name

_Sakura _

He had heard that in Japanese it meant "cherry blossom". He has never seen the flower though but he was sure that nothing could compare to her beauty.

Around four AM he decided that it was time to go home. He told her 'goodbye' and leaned it to kissed her only to…

* * *

_**Winding down our emotions**__**  
**__**Family and friends becoming ghosts to dream of and pass on time we erase**_

_**Every face, every name**__**  
**__**We are alone, no one to blame**_

* * *

Wake up on his bed at 6 AM when the sun was rising. Then the realization hit him…

_It was all a dream…_ He never really saw her…they never really talked…_she wasn't real_

Tears started streaming down his face when he realized that his only happiness wasn't even real.

Day after day, he would go to work, return home and try to see her in his dreams. Even if she wasn't real, _he needed her. _She was his ray of light… but it didn't matter how hard he tried, he never saw her again.

He tried every night but she never was there…

He slowly was going insane, or that what his friends told him. They all eventually left him alone. He lost his job and stayed in his home day and nigh

Four days later Sasuke Uchiha found out that his best friend since the age of two…

_Committed suicide on April 20, 1880…he was found it his bathroom flour, with a bullet stuck in his head and a gun next to his hand_

**_Bernadette, you are my liberty_**  
**_I celebrate the day _**  
**_that you changed my history_**  
**_Of life and death_**  
**_We'll always lead you into love and regret_**  
**_But you have answers and I have the key _**  
**_To Bernadette_**

* * *

I tried xD

Please review ^ x ^


	2. Don't you dare forget the sun

Well, since I have some time to spare I decided to write another chapter ^ x ^

I decided to make this chapter kindaaaa 'lighter' since the first chapter was kind of crazy :3

Title: Don't you dare forget the sun

Artist: Get Scared

Takes place in: South Korea, 2014

Pairing: ItaSaku

Genres: Romance & Angst

* * *

_**You're a mess.**__**  
**__**Tangled with your confidence.**__**  
**__**You think you haven't sinned.**__**  
**__**Well, you're unstoppable.**__**  
**__**Your walls are impassible.**_

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was walking in the streets of Seoul, passing my hundreds of people, feeling dizzy due to the big amount of his "happy pills". People stared at him weirdly when he kept falling on each wall he passed by for support.

It was getting darker and darker and he had nowhere to go. He couldn't go back to the people who destroyed his life by giving him drugs. He also couldn't go back to his family anymore… He had disappointed everyone who once had faith in vision was getting blurrier as he kept walking in the heart of Seoul. He couldn't keep going as he felt his knees give up on him.

* * *

_**Oh, I think you're better off looking alone.**__**  
**__**The boys that chased your hips can just go find their way home.**__**  
**__**And at the end of the day,**__**  
**__**You'll think you yourself,**__**  
**__**'My body is a product being sold on a shelf.'**__**  
**__**Tell me I can change, tell me I can change.**_

* * *

He sat down on a bench that was located near a closed coffee shop. He thought about how bad he had screwed up his life… all the wrong choices he made… all the wrong people he met… all the people who he lost. As he looked up, he saw a group of women whose shirts were unbuttoned and whose skirts were way too short to be comfortable.

Prostitution was illegal in South Korea but of course everyone could just "close their eyes" and pretend like nothing is happening. There were tons of bordellos in Seoul, half of which were secretly located and you could tell where they were due to the two spinning, red, white and blue polls.

* * *

_**Well, I know you lay in bed,**__**  
**__**Contemplating your own death.**__**  
**__**Well, just look at what you've done.**__**  
**__**Don't you dare forget the sun, love.**__**  
**__**(Don't forget)**_

* * *

He suddenly saw a glimpse of pink in the crowd of women. She was wearing black, tight shorts and a white tank top that brought out her um… assets. She sure was nothing special if you excluded her ridiculous her. He had seen much more beautiful women but something about her made him want to meet her and talk to her. As he was watching the pinkette, he felt that he was losing contact with the real world. Everything went blank as he fell unconscious on the bench only to..

* * *

_**Cold, white walls,  
Keep you from your pad and pen.  
You just wanna stab again.  
I can't believe it's half this hard.**_  
_**You never knew your mind was dark, no. I think you're better off looking alone.  
The boys that chased your hips can just go find their way home.  
And you can dig so deep for scars.  
You never knew your mind was dark. Come on and breathe with me, oh.  
Breath with me, oh!**_

* * *

Wake up facing a white ceiling. He blinked a couple before getting up. When he raised his head, he felt a severe pain on the back of his head. He sat up, rubbing his head only to find the pink haired woman in front of him, staring at him with confusion written all over her face. She surprised him by suddenly saying "hey" to him.

He stared at her before saying : "who are you?"

She tilted her and said " I'm Sakura..how about you?"

They kept talking for the next few hours or so. She told him that she was forced to go into prostitution as she was kicked out of her home by her father. She told him about her childhood, how she lost her mother and siblings. He on the other hand hesitated a little before telling her how he got there.

* * *

_**Well, I know you lay in bed,  
Contemplating your own death.  
But just look at what you've done.  
Don't you dare forget the sun, love. You look down on me so casually,  
In everything I know.  
You look down on me, but not right on me.  
Did I wreck this broken home?**_

_**Dear Diary,  
Life is trying me.  
Can I get a sign?  
Or a two of mind, a piece of mind.  
Oh, can I get a sign?  
Can I get a sign?**_

* * *

She brought him something to eat and drink and she also brought him a blanket. She apologized for the broken radiator and she said that she'd get someone to fix it tomorrow. He kept staring at her without saying anything. He knew that as soon as he finished his food he had to leave to find somewhere to live. Knowing what he was thinking, Sakura sent him a reassuring look and told him " You don't have to leave today. You can stay until you find somewhere to go"

He slightly smiled at her before going back to drinking his tea. They spent the rest of the night watching crappy movies and laughing like every problem of theirs didn't exist. As the lights of the TV were illuminating on their faces, they looked at each other. Her mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were asking for her consent. They got closer and closer until they came into a tender liplock

* * *

_**Well, I know you lay in bed,  
Contemplating your own death.  
But just look at what you've done.  
Don't you dare forget the sun, love.**_

_**You look down on me, so casually,  
In everything I know.  
You look down on me, but not right on me.  
Is it plain to see that life is trying me?**_

_**Oh, life trying me,  
Life is trying-  
Can I think of something, gotta think of something!**_

* * *

Well… I was reading the previous chapter and I spotted some mistakes I made. Even though I checked it like three times before posting it .

Anyway, please review~~


End file.
